


One Hour Of Oxygen

by Vorcha_Girl



Series: Shenga OT3: Kaidan / Zi Shepard / Vega [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan, James and Zi Shepard are locked inside a vault by Shepard's clone and have only an hour of oxygen. But help is on the way ... and an hour is plenty of time to have a little fun! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour Of Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tlcinbflo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/gifts), [commander_hot_pants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hot_pants/gifts).



> A/N – This started as a joke-prompt from TLCinbflo as she was playing through the Citadel DLC, but I couldn't resist! So I ended up writing a very silly Shenga smut oneshot set during the Citadel DLC when Vega/femShep/Kaidan are locked inside the vault – it's very NSFW. Thank you to commander-hot-pants for the amazing Shenga render that she did for me in a sprint! Enjoy! And remember that feedback is always appreciated and welcome.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

"… I guess this is where " _legends_ " go to die," Brooks mocked as she sauntered away with the clone, her laugh echoing through the room.

The sound bounced off the walls, taunting Zi as it reverberated in her ears, and she curled her hands into fists. Beside her, Kaidan and James glared at the woman's back hatefully but said nothing; they were effectively trapped behind the force field and there was nothing they could do to stop them.

"Why you … !" Zi took a single step forward, carried by her anger more than her common sense, and she stumbled as the floor to the vault rumbled forward into the container and sealed itself shut with a series of ratchetting clanks, plunging them into inky thick blackness and sealing them inside.

The container jerked again and moved; automatically sliding over and down with a mechanical whir that buzzed in the tiny space like angry bees. Zi lost her footing and fell sideways, crashing into James who caught and held her steady. The vault came to a stop and Kaidan flicked on his torch light, shining it around.

"Well," James commented dryly in the silence. "That's one for the record books. Not exactly our finest hour, hey Lola?"

Zi frowned at him. "Forget about that, did you _hear_ what that imposter said? She said ' _I should go'_ , that's _my_ line. Ugh. I hate myself right now! Do I really sound like that?"

"Pretty much." James shrugged, the movement causing him to wince, and he set about unhooking his chest armour to get to a wound on his shoulder. "But I like your catch phrase."

Kaidan cleared his throat. "If you two are done, maybe we can turn out attention to the impregnable vault that Shepard's evil clone has just sealed us inside? We really don't have much oxygen you know. Maybe an hour, tops."

He turned to a control panel near the door and tried activating it to no avail, and after a few more attempts gave up and moved to help James remove his armour.

Zi rolled her eyes at Kaidan. "Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on. Or not." She winked at him as she brought up her omni-tool. "Glyph, can you hear me?"

" _Of course, Commander._ " The little VI's voice sounded over the comms and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. I need you to do a few things for me. Can you locate us and alert the others to get us out?"

" _Right away, Commander."_ There was a pause and then he piped up again, " _I have located you and alerted Doctor T'soni. It will take them approximately forty minutes to free you._ "

Zi pulled a face at the long time frame. "Thanks, Glyph. Can you also tell the others to get a team to the docks to stop the other me from leaving with the Normandy?"

" _Your request has been anticipated by Doctor T'soni._ " He told her helpfully. " _She has already sent a small team to the docks."_

"Tell her thank you. Thanks Glyph." She closed the comms.

"Forty minutes, huh?" James had removed the top half of his armour with Kaidan's help and proceeded to peel off his bloodied under armour. "That's a long time to be sitting around without anything fun to do."

There was an edge to his voice that sent shivers down Zi's spine and she raised an eyebrow as he ripped open a packet of medigel smeared the sharp-smelling goop over the wound. The bleeding stopped and the gel formed sealed almost before their eyes. James finished working it into his skin and ran his hands down his body almost as though he were wiping off the excess medigel, though there was something provocative about the movement.

Kaidan cleared his throat and checked the wound carefully, his hands resting lightly on James' shoulders, this thumbs stroking back and forth. "What exactly do you have in mind, Jimmy? Forty minutes isn't long and we have to watch our oxygen."

"It's long enough to have some fun and kill some time, Kai." The younger marine lifted a muscular shoulder and smirked. "Besides, why not? Fighting always gets me hot and bothered, and you said we had an _hour_ of oxygen."

James trailed his hands down Kaidan's armour, playfully tugging on the straps and buckles before they dipped lower, and Kaidan grunted as the other man grabbed his ammo belt and tugged him closer. He pulled him into a simmering kiss, nibbling his lower lip and then opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against his. Kaidan's token resistance vanished the instant Vega kissed him, and he melted into James' arms, returning the kiss with enough heat to make it clear that all the fighting had gotten him worked up too.

Zi watched them, heat flooding her body as the two men made out, and she edged closer as though drawn against her will. It never seemed to matter how many times she saw her lovers together; she always got turned on by the sight of them getting hot and heavy. Hell, she got turned on by just one of them! Two of them was double the trouble!

Kaidan broke the kiss as she approached and reached out to pull her to them.

"How about it, Zi?" he asked in a sexy growl. "Do you feel like having a little rough and tumble in the dark?"

He clicked off the light and Zi giggled as she was plunged into the black and the boys' hands moved over her, gently removing her major pieces of armour until she was mostly naked, and caressing the flesh beneath. She helped undress Kaidan in return, aware that speed was of essence, and her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of someone arriving before expected and catching them. Her body tingled with awareness and she grinned as hands that could only be Kaidan's tugged her onto the floor and into his arms.

"And how are we going to explain this if someone catches us?" She asked, gasping lightly as his mouth moved over her shoulders, planting kisses across her skin.

James chuckled in the darkness. "I don't think we'll have to explain much if someone catches us like this."

He flicked a light on and grinned wickedly as he knelt between her legs and spread them a little wider. The light cast shadows over his muscular body, and Zi's breath caught in her throat as he moved closer, his muscles rippling and his erection jutting proudly from his body.

_God, he was sexy._

James lay between her legs and began a gentle exploration of her innermost place, his tongue and fingers gently stroking and probing the places he knew turned her on. She whimpered in pleasure, her body moving restlessly, bowing in pleasure as James focused his attention on that bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Kaidan held her tightly against him as James lavished attention on her, his arms easily holding her to him, restraining her movement and holding her close.

"God, you're so sweet," Kaidan breathed in a low growl, his arousal digging into her back as he shifted his weight and ground himself against her. "I love how much you love this. Even with a fucking clone stealing your ship, you're still happy to let us fuck you-"

"Shut up! It's not like I can do anything else while I'm locked in here-" Zi groaned in frustration and arched her back as James thrust his fingers deeper into her and sucked on her clit, his tongue flicking over the sensitive tip. "Oh God!"

Her body bucked as she neared her orgasm and James drew back, denying her.

"I think you're ready for me now, Lola," he said with a laugh.

James moved closer and kissed her. This time the kiss was hard and deep, full of lust and desire and all the arousal that had built up during the battle. He hadn't been lying; fighting _did_ turn him on. His hands lightly danced over her skin; caressing, stroking, tracing. His fingers trailed paths all over her pale alabaster flesh; circling her breasts, teasing her nipples, dipping down to skate lightly over her trembling stomach muscles.

Zi could barely stay still. Her body felt as though it was on fire, as though she were being burned alive by passion. She felt consumed by it; by the heat, the desire, and the desperate, _desperate_ need she felt to have both of them take her and make her feel as only they could. It didn't matter that they were locked in a vault and might be discovered. It didn't matter that they were running out of oxygen. It didn't even matter that a clone was stealing her ship.

Right at this moment the only thing that mattered was being one with them.

She struggled in Kaidan's grasp, loving the feel of him hard and aroused as he pressed against her, but it was James that claimed most of her attention. He looked like a demon as he knelt in front of her; half in shadow, muscled, tattooed, and smeared with blood, and the way he watched them; so hungry and aroused, sent shivers down her spine. When he began crawling towards her and moved back between her legs, Zi had to remind herself to take a breath; he seemed wild.

She loved it.

James kissed her again, gentle despite his wildness, and peppered her face and neck with kisses. He trailed his mouth and teeth along her collarbone, kissing and nipping at her skin, then caught first one nipple and then the other in his mouth; sucking gently while his hands stroked and squeezed every part of her that they could reach. Zi gasped and trembled as he touched her, and felt Kaidan do the same; just as affected as she was as she ground her ass back against his erection.

The larger marine finally glanced up and grinned, his gaze sliding past her to Kaidan, and a mischievous smile said he knew precisely how turned on the other man was by their movement, sounds, and smells.

"You okay there, Kai?" He asked.

Kaidan wrapped an arm around Zi's waist and squeezed her tightly. "Peachy, buddy. But you may want to hurry up. We're down to twenty minutes and I'd like a little play time myself."

James chuckled and kissed Zi, then gripped her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. She was so turned on after his ministrations, so aching and desperate for him to be inside of her that she was trembling non-stop, and she could only groan and whimper as he finally slid the tip of himself inside of her. He paused for a moment, as though savoring the sensation, and then thrust himself hard and deep inside her honeyed core, burying himself as deeply as he could.

It felt perfect.

Zi wound her arms around James neck as he pounded into her, taking her as he knew she liked it; hard and fast. Dimly she was aware of Kaidan behind her, his weight supporting them both as they made love. A heavy pleasure spread through her body as James slammed into her again and again, but she held back and denied herself, forced that wonderful pleasure rising in her core to stay where it was. It felt good, so incredibly amazing, but they were short on oxygen and time and part of being with two people was sometimes holding back from complete pleasure with one of them.

With a muffled cry that sounded like her name, James came hard, spilling himself in her body as he collapsed on top of her with his chest heaving. Zi closed her eyes and bit her lip as she was, temporarily, caught between her two lovers; their scents, their bodies, and their strength, completely surrounding her. It was almost enough to push her over the edge and she whimpered as James pulled out of her and dropped to the side.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm going to fuck you now and you're going to love it." Kaidan whispered in her ear, his smoky voice sending shivers down her spine. He wound his hand into her hair and pulled it to the side so he could place a love bite on her neck, biting down until the pressure was _almost_ too much and she cried out. He kissed the indent on her neck. "Go sit on Jimmy's lap and spread your legs for me."

Zi nodded and shivered; for such an upstanding good ol' Canadian boy, he _loved_ to talk dirty in bed.

James managed to get himself to a sitting position and he helped Zi settle herself on his lap as Kaidan moved towards them. The biotic caught her legs and, with a simmering smirk, he hooked them over his shoulders and slowly pressed forward until her body was tightly caught between the two of them; her knees up by her ears. She had a moment to think that it was lucky she was flexible, and then she felt Kaidan slip inside of her with delicious slowness; his hardness pushing inside of her with careful control.

"Oh God, oh yes…" Zi's head dropped back and rested on James's shoulder, and she rocked her hips forward, trying to encourage Kaidan to move faster.

Kaidan laughed huskily and complied with a deep thrust, hilting his length inside of her all of the way. His lovemaking wasn't as hard and fast as James's had been, but is was no less intense. He thrust into her deeply and slowly, ensuring she could feel every inch of him penetrating her. He spoke to her the entire time her fucked her, talking dirty and telling her all the other things he _and_ James could do to her if she liked and would like her to do to them.

It was exhilarating.

The pleasure built with each movement; waves of intense swirling energy that started in her belly and spread through her body until she was rigid with need, pleading, crying, and desperate for climax. And then, when she thought she couldn't take any more, it came crashing over both of them at the same time. An ecstasy that was part pleasure and part biotics. It tumbled around them in a flash of biotic blue and buried them under a tsunami of tight, wet, pleasure.

Both she and Kaidan clung to each other, whimpering and trembling as their bodies were racked with those familiar sensations. Through it all James held them tightly, his presence comforting, sexy and so invariably part of their release that she knew it wouldn't be the same without him there with them. Then it was over and the three of them rested for a moment in each other's arms, exchanging soft touches and slow kisses.

"We should get dressed, shouldn't we?" Zi mumbled into Kaidan's shoulder.

"Unless we want them finding us naked, yep!" he replied and hefted himself up.

James just laughed. "Somehow I'm not sure we're going to be able to hide what we've been doing."

"Shut up, Jimmy," Kaidan laughed, his dark eyes moving from James to Zi, a small satisfied smirk on his mouth. "Just stay shirtless and crack another pouch of medigel. The smell of that stuff is going to cover the smell of anything else."

Zi dissolved into giggles as James pulled on his lower armour and boots, and did just that, opening another packet of medigel and smearing it around. The stuff really did stink like rubbing alcohol and chemicals. She and Kaidan hurriedly dressed, and then she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. The vault hummed to life and began to rumble back to the unlocking platform just as they finished tidying themselves up, the three of them exchanging amused looks as the door unlocked and the floor slid free again.

Liara, Wrex and Tali stood on the other side, Glyph whizzing around their heads in small circles.

"Thank god you got us free," Zi muttered as she strode off the platform with James and Kaidan close on her heels. "Another few minutes and I think we would've been out of air."

"Doubtful, Shepard," Liara replied with a smile. "These vaults have enough oxygen to last for quite some time. Unless you were exerting yourself of course."

"Nah," Kaidan shook his head and nodded towards the shirtless James who was lugging his armour. "Just helping with his injury while we waited."

Tali and Liara made noises of sympathy and led the way out, Glyph filling them in on what they knew of the clone's movement towards the Normandy. Shepard started to follow but paused when Wrex hung back for a moment and sniffed the air. The Krogan frowned and then left out a bark of laughter whirled to face Zi with a wide toothy grin.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"For three people who weren't exerting themselves, it smells an awful lot like human pheromones in there, you know," he rumbled.

Zi froze, struggling to keep her face blank as her cheeks burned. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she told him haughtily as she turned and hurried after the others. "You're probably just smelling medigel."

Wrex laughed. "Don't worry, Shepard. Your secret is safe with me."


End file.
